


Skomplikowane

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Will, kuchnia i Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne z serii 100 drabble sto dni.

Wyciągnął jajka z lodówki. Już dawno chciał coś takiego zrobić, tylko nie miał dla kogo. We wszystkich filmach, książkach, śniadanie podane do łóżka było oznaką miłości.   
Oczywiście chodziło też o popisanie się przed Hannibalem, pokazanie, że są sobie równi.  
Do tej pory kuchnia była domeną Lectera, nie wchodź do niej, nie bałagań, bo zginiesz. Dosłownie. Ale skorą są teraz razem ta kuchnia należy też do niego. A poza tym, co można zepsuć smażąc omlety?  
Zaskakująco dużo.  
Jajka pękły gdzieś między opakowaniem, a miską. To co udało się uratować, zostało skrzętnie ubite z przerażającą ilością soli, po której rozbity słoik leżał na środku podłogi. Spalona patelnia, wrzucona pośpiesznie do zlewu dymiła nieustannie.  
"Will? Zechcesz mi powiedzieć co robisz w MOJEJ kuchni?"  
"Nie gniewaj się Hanni. To bardziej skomplikowane niż morderstwo"


End file.
